With the increasing complexity of commercial organizations, industry is seeking to track the location and use of inventory and equipment with increasing specificity and detail. For example, a wholesaler can track the location and availability of inventory within warehouses. Such tracking permits increased automation of inventory systems and provides more accurate data for use in supply chain management. In another example, organizations can use tracking systems to determine the location and use of equipment. For example, a hospital can track the location or use of equipment within patients' rooms. Such data can be used to locate equipment in large facilities or can be used to accurately bill for the use of the equipment by patients.
Traditionally, tracking systems use an infrared beacon or communicate with tracking devices using infrared signals. However, conventional systems often interfere with the operation of other equipment and are subject to interference from other infrared sources, such as artificial light or sunlight projecting through windows. For example, conventional systems tend to interfere with the operation of remote controls, such as television and VCR remote controls. At times, conventional systems exhibit problems associated with interference between beacons, resulting in a false indication of equipment location.
Accordingly, an improved tracking system would be desirable.